Thanks Maggy
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: The door was forced open by a handsome man. Clary flickered her eyes open a little to see a silhouetted figure shouting her name. "Little Red?" the man shouted The voice was familiar to Clary and besides who else would call her little red. "Mag . n . us?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My version of Feverish by Nykh. Love this story your awesome. Ps Magnus and Alec were never together and the reason for the pairing was I picked a random one and that pairing needs more stories.**

"Mum, I'm fine" sighed Clary in a tired voice. "I'll be at the institute"

"But Isabelle won't be there and you have an extremely high fever" Argued Jocelyn in a worried voice "I can't just leave you alone like that".

"I'm 16 years old, I can take care of myself, please go to Luke's, I'll be fine"

Her mother reluctantly agreed and left her room. Clary heard the front door close after about five minutes and she sighed.

"I really feel like crap" Clary said to herself with a tired sigh before she suddenly heard her stomach growl at her.

She didn't want to get out of bed but she reluctantly pushed herself to get up and went to the Institute.

Once she arrived she immediately went to the kitchen and started the kettle to make some soup.

She went to the cupboard to get a soup packet when suddenly her head pounded and she found herself losing consciousness. She fought hard to stay awake but she collapsed on the floor and fell to sleep.

Just as the kettle steamed loudly there was a gentle knock on the door.

When the person hadn't been answered another knock came from the door but louder. Suddenly someone was pounding on the door shouting in a worried voice. It was a guy's voice.

The door was forced open by a handsome man.

Clary flickered her eyes open a little to see a silhouetted figure shouting her name.

"Little Red?" the man shouted

The voice was familiar to Clary and besides who else would call her little red.

"Mag . n . us?"

"Clary", Magnus said in a worried voice, "are you okay?"

"Magnus, what... are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Magnus chuckled at what Clary had said.

"Why are you laughing so suddenly?"

Magnus chuckled and said "I'm bored and your mom told me you were sick" in an admiringly gentle voice

Before she could say anything, she felt him sliding his arms under her and bringing her up into a bridal hold.

"Oi, Magnus, wait..wha..what are you d-doing all of a sudden?" She tried to struggle out of his iron hold but it was no use. "Perverted.. ali…."

Clary lost consciousness again and as Magnus tried to wake her up again she flickered her eyes open but looked different than from before.

"Don't scare me like that Clary…" He whispered in her ear while hugging her while at the same time carrying her upstairs"

Clary couldn't remember a thing and thought she had just drifted in a dream so she took it as an… opportunity.

As Magnus tried to place her down on her bed he said "Time for Clare-bare to lie down"

"No way! I want more hugs!" she said in a spoilt pout.

Wide eyed, Magnus had Clary clinging to him like she was holding on for dear life and started rubbing her face on his chest.

"Clary..p-please let go of me". It seemed Magnus was finding it hard to control himself. As much as he might regret it, she was sick with a fever and couldn't take advantage.

"No! If I do you might leave ,Maggy" she said with the cutest pout Magnus had ever seen in his life, and he's lived for a long time.

"I want to be with you at least until this dream ends, I get to be spoiled and have you to myself in this dream."

Magnus, calming down his eyes started to move very carefully and closely to her ear and whispered "If you lie down I'll come with you". What could it hurt to have a little bit of a tease.

He carefully placed her down and sat on the bed. She pulled him under the blankets and said while shivering "I'm so cold!"

Magnus got up but was pulled back by a gentle yet forceful hand on his shirt.

"Where are you going" Clary said sadly.

"To get some extra blankets for Little Red" He said happily with a smirk but was quickly pulled on the bed by her with wide eyes.

"Don't leave me ,Maggy" She said quietly in a shy voice while red faced, although it probably wasn't blushing.

He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and found she was burning up so he got back in the bed, put his arms around her waist and pulled her back towards his chest so that they were very close together, making sure he was keeping warm.

"You idiot" he said as he kissed her hair and hugged her tighter, bringing her closer "its Magnus not Maggy"

"I wanna call you ,Maggy" she said in a shy and quiet voice.

He chuckled and whisper in her ear

"Fine, then call me Maggy" and kissed her just under her ear. He gave her small kisses which led to her mouth finally and he pecked her on the lips lightly.

"MAGNUS!" shrieked Clary red-faced "W-why?

"Let's just say I fell for a little red-head" he said in a mocking voice with a smirk on his face "happy with that, red?"

She suddenly uncovered her mouth and kissed him deeper. He was surprised and tried to resist but he couldn't hold it any longer and kissed eagerly back but still slightly holding himself back to not go too out of control. They kissed deeply until Magnus was getting to a limit of resisting and had to regrettably gather the rest of him that kept control and pull away. She pulled away as well breathing a little heavily from the lack of oxygen and then looked into Magnus's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

She started to blush and hit under the sheets.

"What are you doing red, too embarrassed to face me now?" he said in a mocking voice.

She cutely peeked out of the sheets.

"I'm hungry" she said in a really shy voice.

Magnus laughed as she went under the sheets again. He stood up and he was about to walk to the kitchen but he heard Clary quietly say something under the sheets just loud enough so he could hear.

"Thanks Maggy"


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was smirking when he walked downstairs to the kitchen but had a hint of worry and uncertainty in his eyes because he was leaving her alone. When he got to the kitchen he smiled to himself as he thought of what to make. When he had thought of it he was remembering what Clary had just done. He remembered her cute spoilt look, the way she kissed him and the way she tugged on his shirt. He suddenly found himself blushing and urged himself to stop.

"She's so sly" he said to himself in a quiet and admiring voice.

He was cooking rice porridge because he remembered the time she made it and fed it to him. He remembered the taste of her horrible cooking and also her absolute cuteness. He found himself blushing again and accidently hit his head on a few pans that were hanging on a rack above him. He heard a slightly drunken sounding giggle from around the corner. He looked back and saw nothing.

"Must be my imagination" He muttered to himself as he got the rice ready.

He smiled to himself while thinking of his moments with his girlfriend and gave a small pink blush. He heard another giggle and this time he went to investigate. When he went to investigate he found an adorable Clary sitting on the floor.

"You're so cute when you blush ,Magnus" she slurred in a drunken voice.

Magnus blushed at the mention of his name but hid it away from her. When he calmed down he could face her properly again. He smirked at her.

"Can't wait for your beloved boyfriend quietly while he cooks you lunch?" he said in a mocking voice.

She didn't sound drunk now but looked extremely cute and shy.

"I got scared all alone and wanted to surprise you"

Magnus almost lost control from her cuteness and scratched his head to shake it off.

He bent down squatted down to her eye level.

"I'll carry you back up" He said in a soft and gentle voice.

"NO!" Clary shouted childishly like she was a spoiled kid. "I want to… spend more time with my Boyfriend" She said a little spoiled but way more cute tone and Magnus blushed a light pink. It was hard for him to take this weird behavior because he didn't expect it.

He bent down and hugged her, then whispered in her ear in a joking tone

"Then do I have my maid Clarrisa to be my lady in waiting while I cook?"

He expected a hit but she whispered back cutely in a joking tone

"What will it be Master?"

Magnus couldn't help but blush and laughed as he got up and helped her up as well.

"Sit there where I can see you and don't act too cute or I think…" he stopped for a moment went really close to her and turned his voice to a whisper, "I might not be able to help myself"

The sparkly warlock walked back to preparing food while she blushed and walked to a chair and started playing with her hair. Magnus smiled and thought it was like the tables had turned a little and thought about what would happen after she's better and remembers everything. He started laughing at the thought.

"Stupid Maggy, laughing all of a sudden" Clary said in a really cute- pretending to be angry voice.

When he had finished she sat down at her table and waited for him. Magnus turned back to his teasing self.

"Would my Little Red like me to blow on her food and feed her?"

Clary huffed her hair out of her face and then looked down at the ground while fidgeting.

"Yes please Maggy" she said in an extremely cute voice.

Magnus almost died from her cuteness but somehow hid it. This was really getting difficult for him.

"You got me, say Ahh" he said as he smiled

"Ahh" Clary said as she at the rice porridge off the spoon in a cute manner.

"This is so delicious Maggy! I want to eat your food every day for every meal" she said happily.

He was so surprised that if she hadn't been chomping on the spoon it would have fallen.

When she had finished eating, Magnus bought the bowl in the kitchen and started washing it.

"I somehow made it without losing control" he muttered to himself.

When he finished she looked tired so he carried her upstairs in a bridal hold again and set her down on her bed. When he sat down on her bed beside her she muttered something to Magnus.

"Maggy, I'm really..." she said slowly

"What little red?" he said worriedly

"I'm really… Hot!" She huffed as she took the blanket off.

She started unbuttoning her shirt but Magnus stopped her, any more than two buttons and he would have lost control.

"What?! Oh, I see you pervert, you want to undress me? Well I won't allow it! She said in an angry huff.

He was mostly relieved but partly disappointed. She buttoned up her shirt again and lay there without the blanket. She huffed a word.

"Magnu..s"

"hmm?"

"I'm really tired"

He smiled at her and put the blanket back over her.

"Okay, well then, go to sleep" he said gently.

She sat up looking disappointed with a pout on her face.

"What about my goodnight kiss Maggy!" she said with a spoiled tone.

"Oh right" he said, and reached to kiss her on the forehead but she reached for his shoulder and pulled him toward her mouth.

"You fell into my trap" she giggled and started kissing him.

Magnus was surprised at first but it was what he had wanted to do this whole time and it was so hard to resist so his mind got shut out and kissed her back eagerly. He pinned her to the wall near her bed and kissed her deeper. He had been holding it for this whole time and so he was hungry for more but still had a bit of control although not enough to stop his tongue wanting to break through. When she felt it she stopped and gasped for air.

"You...You'll catch my cold" She said shyly but really cutely.

Magnus got back in control with just a little bit of eagerness in him and stared at her.

"Okay Clare-bear"

He kissed her again but not as deep then on the forehead and lay her down so she could sleep. Before she went to sleep she mumbled something.

"Magnus"

The mention of his first name made him wide eyed.

"Maggy, I love you"

He smiled and blushed, luckily her eyes were closed. When he was sure she was asleep he blushed lightly and said something so she would able to hear if she were awake but not loud enough to wake her up.

"I love you too, Clary" he said in a really soft and gentle tone smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary awoke in her bed in the evening. She smelt food and went downstairs eagerly. She couldn't remember what had happened after her mum left. She gave up on remembering and went to the kitchen. She was speechless when she saw Magnus in the kitchen helping, surprisingly, Jace with dinner.

"M...Magnus, wha...what are you doing here!?"

"Good Morning sleeping beauty, just telling your brother how cute you are when you're sleeping" he said with a smirk on his face and Jace laughing. Even Alec had a smile while he watched TV.

"What happened today?!" she asked urgently, "I can't remember anything!"

Magnus walked up and whispered mockingly in her ear

"I spent the whole day with my surprisingly affectionate girlfriend" he teased.

When she heard him say that the day came flashing back to her and she fell to the floor. She couldn't believe she hadn't remembered. She looked at Magnus angrily but when their eyes met her face blushed a scarlet red and she put her hand up. Magnus looked surprised.

"Help me up please Maggy" she said in a cutesy voice.

Magnus died inside from cuteness again however he helped her up anyway but while he did he got a mouthful of pain. She had punched him under his chin and he fell to the floor. He pulled a puppy dog face at Clary and she smirked. She held out her hand to help him up and when he was standing she got his wrist and pulled him in the hallway. She got her hand out looking as if she was going to slap him. He closed his eyes ready for a bit of pain but instead she covered his already closed eyes with her hand, pushed him to the wall with the other and kissed him deeply and stopped after a few seconds. He was blushing and she couldn't help but smile. She took her hand away from his eyes and looked at him shyly.

"Thank you for taking care of me M… M..Magnus"

He was surprised and hugged her closely, then whispered in her ear.

"Couldn't say master this time little red?"

She kicked him in the shin and pushed him back in the kitchen while smiling to herself. She wanted to see him blush more and now understood why he teased her all the time for hers. The smile turned to a smirk. When they finished dinner, Magnus said goodbye and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. Clary had pulled him back and was looking down shyly.

"I'll walk home with you" She said cutely but shyly.

He smiled and responded

"Only if you let me call a taxi to drive you home, I don't want my Clare-bear to walk home at night where she's vulnerable."

She kicked him in the shin again but then held his hand. They walked silently until Magnus started his teasing.

"I didn't know you had it in you red" he said smirking.

She warned him to stop but he really wanted to tease her more. He was about to continue until she stopped. She let go of his hand and he was a bit surprised.

"Magnus, I wanted to thank you for not trying anything serious while I was like that.

She looked at Magnus preparing for him to have a little tease in response but he looked serious.

"It was truly very hard to resist Clary, Because you're just so cute" he teased again

Magnus was expecting of course, a flustered little Clary but she didn't.

"Thank you for being concerned Magnus, I knew nothing like that would happen". After she said this she held his hand and they started walking again. She muttered something to herself quietly but Magnus could hear slightly.

"Stupid cocky and sparkly, bisexual warlock" (had to put that :P)

Magnus smiled to himself. When they were at his apartment she looked at her feet shyly. He was curious so he lifted up her chin and saw her blushing a scarlet red. She looked shocked and covered his eyes again.

"What are you doing this time red?" he asked with a small chuckle.

She quietly said something but to him, who was only listening, heard it clearly.

"Next time I'm sick, please come look after me Magnus" she said as she took her hand away from his eyes.

He smiled and hugged her again to whisper in her ear.

"I can't wait till I'm sick and have my little ginger over to feed me" he smirked

"Looking forward to it"


End file.
